Moving systems such as an escalator or a moving walkway have a plurality of step elements connected to one another by a drive chain.
The EP 2 173 652 B1 discloses a step element which is likewise made using the pressurised die-casting process and on which strips are to be mounted. The drawback with this step element is the high weight of the step elements since the webs of the step plate have a solid configuration and run continuously, which also requires a high quantity of material.
The GB 2 216 825 A shows a step which has a step plate made from sheet metal and which as the step profile has a toothed structure in which the teeth are hollow. The skeleton of the step is formed from further individual parts which have to be fitted together which requires a lot of time which is not commercially viable with such a high number of steps required for escalators.